


"yeah i started dating u cause you got thighs"

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Dating, M/M, Married Couple, Single Dad AU, Slow Build, Slow Burn, sexy times are later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Hajime loves kids. He just has a hard time...getting that across. Kids don't like him. Most of the time. There's this girl, who really likes him and has called him 'her favorite'. Now all that's left is to woo her super hot dad.





	"yeah i started dating u cause you got thighs"

“Iwa-chan?” A small girl asked, pulling on Hajime’s pants. He stared up at the ceiling, mentally cursing his coworker for starting the trend. He turned to the young girl. 

“Iwa- _san_ , Etsuka-chan.” 

“Oh. Okay.” She nods, before looking up at him. “My daddy has work late today, so he won’t be here when everybody else leaves.” She says. Hajime nods. “And since Kawa-chan isn’t here, that means you’ll be the one to meet him!” She gets excited, grinning brightly. Hajime can’t help the smile. “Oh, and Hina-kun and Kage-kun are fighting again.” She points a chubby finger at the two and Hajime rushes to separate them. 

* * *

Hajime sits down in the too small chair, watching Etsuka color in a dog coloring sheet, very precise for a 5-year-old. She had always been a smart girl, knowing exactly what she wants and the more mature of the children. Hajime smiles and sighs. Whoever her father is is very lucky to have her as a daughter. Etsuka looks up and smiled. “Daddy’s here!” She gets up from her chair, puts the crayons in the bucket and folds the coloring page in have, racing to the cubbies to get her backpack. The door opens and in walks, the most beautiful man Hajime has ever seen. 

“I’m sorry for being so late, Oik-oh! You’re not Oikawa-san.” He says, tilting his head like his daughter does when she’s confused. Or rather, his daughter does the same thing. Etsuka races for him, pausing to slip her inside shoes off and attaches herself to his leg. 

“This is Iwa-san. He’s my favorite. He reminds me of you, Daddy.” Etsuka says, grinning up at her father. He blushes and rubs the back of his head. 

“Well, thank you for watching my daughter, Iwa-san. I know she can be a handful.” Hajime gets up, holding the chair down so his ass can slip out. Learned that lesson before. 

“She’s actually the most well behaved of the class.” Etsuka’s father picked her off his leg and held her to his chest. 

“Yeah. There are Hina-kun and Kage-kun and they’re dumb.” She says, puffing her cheeks out. 

“Etsuka-” Her father was cut off by Hajime.

“Now, Etsuka-chan, we don’t use that language when talking about our classmates,” Hajime says, crossing his arms. Etsuka pouts and looks at Hajime. 

“I’m sorry, Iwa-san. I didn’t mean it. Just don’t know why they are always fighting. They can be kinda not smart but they’re still friends, you know?” She says, before yawning widely. She rubs her eyes and Hajime chuckles. 

“Well, you guys should get going. I’ll see you, Etsuka-chan tomorrow, right?” 

“Yep!” She says cheerfully and cuddles into her father. Hajime smiles after them and locks the door, before immediately calling his coworker. The second he answered, Hajime was ranting. 

“Oi, Shittykawa, there was the most beautiful person ever. The pinnacle of beauty. Handsome. Tall. Broad. He could probably crush me with his tighs. Either I saw a fucking angel or something got into my eye because I almost cried. Why didn’t you tell me that Etsuka-chan’s dad was so beautiful?” Hajime hissed. There was a pause on the other end of the line before Tooru broke into a fit of laughter. 

“Oh my god! You fell in love with Sawamura-san because of his  _thighs_?!” Hajime was less than amused, if not slightly horny because he was a thighs man. 

“Yes.” 

“Oh wow. Tetsurou is gonna  _love_ this!” 

“You tell your husband and I will cut your dick off.” Hajime hisses into the phone and the line goes quiet. 

“Yeah. Okay. No telling anybody.” Tooru says. Hajime sighs. 

“What’s his full name?”


End file.
